<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thanksgiving To Remember by Superhero_Obsessed21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877058">A Thanksgiving To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21'>Superhero_Obsessed21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young West-Allen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of food, a little bit of wine, and a house to themselves leads Barry and Iris to explore each other in ways they never had before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young West-Allen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thanksgiving To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much plot, just some basic young West-Allen  sexual exploration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving was a day for family, for giving thanks, a day for stuffing yourself with delicious food, and for Barry and Iris, this year’s Thanksgiving was going to be a day they would never forget. </p><p>Dinner was delicious. Joe had really outdone himself this year. The turkey, all the fixings, and the homemade pies were enough to make everyone happy. Everything was perfect, well except for one thing.</p><p>“Do you really have to go dad?”, Joe had to work on Thanksgiving night for the first time ever.</p><p>“I do baby. It’s my turn.”</p><p>Iris was extremely upset. Thanksgiving, the entire day and night, had always been extra special for them, and now that tradition was being broken. </p><p>“You two can still do everything we normally do tonight.”, he motioned to Barry who was sleeping on the couch. He had overeaten and passed out about an hour ago. </p><p>“He doesn’t feel well dad.”</p><p>“Iris.”, he said sounding serious. “His metabolism is faster than anyone I have ever met. You know he’ll wake up hungry soon. He’s not sick, you know that.”, she didn’t want to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. Her dad was right. If there was one constant in their lives when it came to Barry, it was that he could eat.</p><p>“Tell you what....”, Joe started.</p><p>“If you promise me you won’t leave the house, there is a bottle of wine in the fridge you two can share.”</p><p>Iris couldn’t believe her ears. She knew her dad must have felt terrible about having to leave them. </p><p>“Thanks dad!”, she hugged him.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to go. I’m just..”</p><p>“I know baby.”, he hugged her tighter. </p><p>“You two be good, but have fun.”, Joe said as he walked out the door. </p><p>Once Joe was gone Iris went up to her room to change into something more comfortable. When she came back downstairs Barry was eating a piece of pie. She couldn’t help but to walk by him on the couch laughing her ass off. </p><p>“What?”, Barry asked, mouth full of pie.</p><p>“Nothing Barr. You’re just really cute sometimes.”, he couldn’t help but blush at her “compliment”. </p><p>“I assume your stomach ache is gone?”</p><p>“Yes.”, he blushed again.</p><p>“I’m grabbing something to drink, are you thirsty?”, she asked. </p><p>“Ok.”, shoving more pie into his mouth. </p><p>She laughed again as she left the room. </p><p>“Here you go.”, Iris came back with two long glasses filled to the top with some red looking juice. Barry didn’t think much of it at first until he took a big gulp from his glass.</p><p>“What is this?”, he asked not recognizing the tart tasting liquid. </p><p>“It’s wine.”, she answered simply. </p><p>“Where? Why? How? Iris!”</p><p>“Calm down Barr. Dad said we could have it.”, Barry knew Iris wouldn’t lie about something like that, but he still couldn’t believe it. </p><p>“You’re kidding me?!”</p><p>“Nope. I think he was upset about leaving us, and he knew I was upset, so he said as long as we stay home we could share the bottle.”</p><p>Barry smiled wide. “Well...”, he held up his glass, “to Joe.”, Iris quickly grabbed hers for the spontaneous toast. “To dad.”</p><p>When you’re eighteen and have never had alcohol before, half a bottle of wine hits you pretty fast, and right now that’s exactly what it was doing to the both of them. </p><p>“How do you feel?”, Barry asked Iris, who was now stuffing her mouth with pie. “Hungry.”, she answered. This time it was Barry’s turn to laugh. </p><p>“Me too.”, he was sitting next to her eating a cold turkey sandwich. </p><p>Iris laughed so hard she almost spit out her pie.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re just really cute.”, she smiled.</p><p>“You’re really cute yourself Iris.”, that wasn’t the response she had been expecting, but it wasn’t one she was upset to receive. </p><p>She placed her empty plate on the table in front of her and moved closer to Barry.</p><p>“Don’t give yourself a stomach ache again.”, she reached over and started to rub his stomach, and he froze. </p><p>“I won’t.”, his response was soft, and his demeanor had completely changed. She looked up at his face.</p><p>“Does this feel good?”, she moved her hand under his shirt.</p><p>“Yes, really good.”, again soft. </p><p>He placed his empty plate on the side table next to him. </p><p>She kneeled beside him on the couch.</p><p>“Are you just hungry?”, she asked close to his lips. “Because I’m feeling..”, “horny.”, he finished her sentence. </p><p>“You too?”, she asked.</p><p>“Yes.”, he was a man of a few words tonight, and she didn’t mind one bit. She sat on his lap and connected her lips to his. He was hard already, she could feel it as she sat down on him. Barry crossed his legs to give her a little more height. That way they could comfortably kiss and grind at the same time. </p><p>“Do you masturbate?”, she knew he must have, but she wanted to hear him say it, and she wanted to talk about it.</p><p>“Sometimes. Do you?”</p><p>“Aha.”</p><p>“Have you ever done anything with anyone?”</p><p>“No, have you?”, he moved his hand to her breast, and she moaned into his mouth.</p><p>“Nope, I’ve never even been touched.”, she moved her hand onto his, “but I really like it.”</p><p>“Hang on.”, she separated herself from him and unbuttoned her shirt, giving him better access. Then she pulled his hand back to her breast. While he explored her breasts she undid his jeans. When she started to rub him over his briefs his breath hitched. </p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>They sat there, bodies connected, rubbing and exploring each other’s hot spots for almost ten minutes. </p><p>“I want to get my pants off.”, Iris said sounding out of breath.</p><p>“Me too.”, they both quickly removed their pants. </p><p>Iris went first, her hand going inside her underwear eliciting a loud satisfied moan. Barry followed her lead, his hand going inside his briefs, moving slowly up and down his length. </p><p>Iris moved to the opposite side of the couch and laid on her back. Barry got up on his knees moving on top of her for a kiss. His body felt so hot on top of hers, she’d never felt more turned on in her life. She pulled her hand out of her underwear, and laid them both on Barry’s butt cheeks, pushing his erection into her aching sex. </p><p>He started moving his hips right away on instinct. They may have had their underwear on, but to them it felt like they were having sex, and it felt amazing. </p><p>They held each other tight. The faster Barry’s hips moved the more moans filled the house. They were both lost in the moment. All they knew was that they were with each other, doing the most intimate thing either of them had ever experienced.</p><p>Barry stopped moving, urgently pushing into her. Both of Iris’s hands on his butt cheeks again, holding on for dear life. She felt as his orgasm took hold. She felt it on her sex, but she also felt it with her hands. </p><p>When his cock stopped shooting, his body started to relax, his lips finding hers again. </p><p>Iris’s hand found her way inside her underwear again. </p><p>“Tell me what you need me to do.”, he looked into her eyes. </p><p>She repositioned them so they were side by side on the couch again. She gently gripped his arm and pulled his hand inside her underwear. </p><p>“I’ll tell you when you find the right spot.”</p><p>As he moved around her wet sex she watched him get hard again under his already wet and sticky briefs.</p><p>He hadn’t found her spot yet, but what he had found felt really good. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to release. </p><p>“Barr?”, she looked into his eyes, “Can I help you?”</p><p>He quickly removed his sticky briefs, wiped himself down a bit and got right back to work on her.</p><p>“Take mine off.”, she moaned. </p><p>As soon as he did and she felt his hand back where she needed it to be she lightly gripped his erection. </p><p>“Up and down?”, she asked already sliding her hand the same.</p><p>“Yes, just like that.”, he breathed. </p><p>He entered her with two fingers, slowly moving in an out. </p><p>“That feels so good.”, she sounded really close. </p><p>“Your so beautiful Iris.”</p><p>“You are too Barr.”, she rubbed her thumb over his tip and he moaned.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Mmhmm”, he confirmed. </p><p>She gripped him towards the top of his cock, moving her palm up and down in slow short motions, her thumb rubbing his tip at each pass. He was already close again too. He continued to finger her, but he also started to rub around her hole with his thumb. </p><p>“That’s it!”, she practically screamed when he found her clit. </p><p>“Keep rubbing just like that.”, he did as she asked and seconds later her sex pulsed hard. Her juices soaking his hand. </p><p>“Mmmm gonna cum.”, his thumb was still softly rubbing her when his cock exploded in her hand. </p><p>“That’s so hot!”, watching him have an orgasm  in her hand made her body ache with need again, but she knew they had to try and recover. They couldn’t keep going all night. At least that’s what she had heard anyways. </p><p>So once they relaxed some they decided to clean up. Barry showered downstairs and Iris upstairs. </p><p>“Are you coming back up?”, Iris yelled down the hall when she heard Barry leave his room once he dressed. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m... “let me guess.”, Iris cut him off. “You’re hungry?”</p><p>He looked up at her his face was beet red with embarrassment. “I can’t help it.”</p><p>She just smiled. “Can you bring me a piece of pie when you come back?”</p><p>He grabbed two pieces of pie and quickly headed back upstairs. </p><p>“Do you want to eat in my room?”, he asked standing at her door. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>They were both still more than just hungry. It was obvious that the nights festivities weren’t over yet. </p><p>Iris entered his room in a tight white tank top and beautiful white laced panties. Barry sat on his bed against the backboard, his only piece of clothing, red boxer briefs. He was already bulging she noticed as he worked on eating his pie. </p><p>Iris climbed on the bed right as he finished eating. Instead of grabbing hers she removed her clothes and climbed on top of him again.</p><p>“Aren’t you hungry?”, he asked as she started to grind on him completely naked. </p><p>“I need something first.”, she moved her hands to his waistband, giving it a little tug.</p><p>He moved to pull his briefs off, and Iris laid on her back.</p><p>“I’ve dreamed about this.”, she said sincerely.</p><p>“Me too, for a long time.”, Barry returned. </p><p>Iris smiled, watching him about to mount her. “You are so gorgeous.”, he was fully erect, his chest and face red, and he could feel the perspiration on his forehead. </p><p>“I’m scared to death.”, he giggled.</p><p>“I’m not.”, she said tenderly, pulling him into her, his long hard cock starting to penetrate her. </p><p>“You ok?”, he looked up when he was almost in. </p><p>“Yeah, just go slow.”, which he did. </p><p>Slow didn’t last long though, they both needed more. </p><p>“It feels really good now you can move faster.”, he didn’t hesitate. He started to move fast. His trusts were quick and deliberate, his body was tingling all over. He was hitting Iris perfectly, she could hardly breath it felt so good. Her orgasm exploded, her juices squirted out of her and her sex pulsed around Barry’s thick erection. As soon as she recovered Barry’s hips moved even faster, seconds later he pulled out and his cock shot fast and hard on her belly. </p><p>Barry carefully pulled out once his orgasm diminished. He grabbed a t-shirt near by to wipe Iris off and then he laid his head and body next to hers. </p><p>“So, would you like to date me sometime?”, he smiled up at her.</p><p>“Hmm..”, she smiled. “I think I would like that.”</p><p>The rest of the night passed quickly. Another quick make out session, another shower, and some more pie. Followed by another stomach ache for Barry. </p><p>“It’s midnight. Thanksgiving’s over.”, Iris said sadly as she rubbed his upset stomach while he laid in bed.</p><p>“That’s good. Eating like this can only happen once a year.”, he groaned. </p><p>“There is is again.”, she giggled. </p><p>“I know, I’m so cute.” </p><p>“Yes you are.”, she kissed his lips softly. </p><p>“Get some sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and sure enough he was fast asleep in barely no time. </p><p>Before Iris shut his light off when she left his room, she took a good look at him. He was so gorgeous, but he was also so sweet and lovable. She had been upset earlier when her dad had to work on Thanksgiving, but now she couldn’t have been more thankful for the way the night had turned out. She moved forward with the boy she had loved since childhood, her best friend. The boy who she knew someday would be her life. As Thanksgiving’s went, this had been the best one of her life. It was the one she would never forget. It was the one when her life changed forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>